


Предложение

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске просит Наруто переспать с Итачи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предложение

Когда Наруто зашел на кухню за кофе, то как обычно встретил тут Саске. Это получалось само собой, с самого первого дня, как начал функционировать штаб шиноби Страны Огня, когда они оба начали служить здесь.  
— Что ты думаешь о моем брате? — Саске налил себе кофе и подсел к Наруто. Вопрос прозвучал внезапно.  
— Он интересный, — сказал Наруто после недолгого обдумывания. Он не хотел высказывать неуважения, но так же не хотел выглядеть так, будто Итачи ему не нравился.  
— Интересный, — повторил Саске, а потом пристально посмотрел на Наруто. — Ты хотел бы с ним переспать?  
Наруто закашлялся от такой прямоты.  
— Ты всем предлагаешь переспать с твоим братом? — не нашел он ничего лучше в качестве ответа.  
— Только тебе, но я могу и передумать.  
— Господи, я не знаю, насколько ты серьезен, но да, я бы с ним переспал. Я здоровая альфа, а твой брат — одна из самых притягательных омег, что мне попадались.  
— Ладно, тогда будь готов для через три. У него должна начаться течка.  
— И что, вот так сразу? Без свиданий и ухаживаний? Я так не смогу, — возразил Наруто. — Я хочу узнать его поближе.  
Саске внезапно наклонился к Наруто, дышал он тяжело и глаза были какие-то совсем больные.  
— Слушай, не испытывай меня. Я приведу тебя к нам, ты трахнешь Итачи и даже не думай, что я оставлю вас наедине.  
Глаза Наруто расширились.  
— Ты в своем уме? Ты собираешься на нас смотреть? Или поучаствовать тоже?  
— Идиот, — Саске поднялся. — Если бы я мог поучаствовать, то зачем бы мне был нужен ты, я бы и сам справился.

Запах течной омеги был заметен еще у подъезда дома. Наруто возбужденно водил носом и от Саске это не укрылось.  
Он скрылся где-то в глубинах дома, оставив Наруто в гостевой спальне. Кровать там была большая, чисто застеленная, и Наруто понял, что Саске все приготовил заранее.  
Скоро он появился, ведя за собой заметно лихорадящего Итачи. Тот заметил Наруто и остановился.  
— Пожалуй, я лучше пойду, — тихо сказал он, но Саске уже успел преградить ему дорогу.  
— Я видел, он тебе понравился. Пожалуйста, Итачи, не отказывайся от этого.  
— Саске, — сказал Итачи, и Наруто увидел, как Саске изо всех сил показывает ему, что пора бы проявить инициативу.  
Наруто медленно подошел сзади к Итачи и положил руку ему на плечо. От запаха вело и что-то внутри него уже облизывалось, представляя, как будет иметь эту роскошную омегу. Но Наруто все равно так не мог.  
— Саске, не надо его заставлять, — обратился он к другу. Итачи с удивлением обернулся на него.  
— Итачи, — с нажимом произнес Саске. — Я привел его для тебя.  
Наруто видел, как раздувались ноздри Итачи, вдыхая запах альф, словно реагируя на это, собственный запах Итачи усилился. Мускусный, сладковато-пряный, он манил и действовал как афродизиак.  
И действовал он не только на Наруто, он видел, как Саске весь покрылся испариной наравне с Итачи. Наруто не видел, что там происходит у друга нижа талии, но был уверен — у него стоит так же крепко, как и у самого Наруто.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Саске, зарываясь носом в волосы Итачи. — Я так больше не могу.  
Наруто почувствовал себя так, будто его не существовало в этой комнате, когда братья смотрели друг на друга долгие несколько секунд. Но потом Итачи вдруг заметно расслабился и подался назад, прижимаясь к Наруто. У него перехватило дыхание — частично от осознания того, что течная омега желает с ним спариваться, частично — от того, что эта омега — Итачи.  
— На кровать, — прошептал Саске и это слышалось как приказ. Но Наруто просто стоял, обнимая Итачи, и ему совершенно не хотелось шевелиться.  
Он потянул за конец ленты, которая стягивала волосы Итачи. Она легко развязалась и упала на пол, пока Наруто пропускал пряди сквозь пальцы и нюхал их. Итачи тяжело дышал ему в район шеи, прижимаясь всем телом и Наруто ощущал жар, идущий от него.  
Да что там Итачи, Наруто и сам горел. Он уже забыл, что они не одни, сейчас для него существовал только Итачи, только его гибкое, стройное, жаждущее секса тело.  
Никакой альфа не смог бы перед таким устоять.  
Наруто наверно еще долго стоял бы так, нежно гладя Итачи и никак не решаясь приступать к главному, пропустив период ухаживаний и цветов. Да, сейчас Наруто остро жалел о том, что у них с Итачи никогда не было свидания. Он не хотел просто механического процесса, он хотел чувств.  
Но Итачи поцеловал его первым, не в губы, а чуть ниже линии подбородка. Итачи взял его за руку и повел к кровати. Итачи стал раздеваться сам и показал взглядом, что Наруто тоже неплохо бы избавиться от одежды.  
Уже через несколько мгновений они очутились в постели, совершенно обнаженные, касаясь друг друга горячей кожей и Наруто целовал Итачи в шею, шепча ему всякие глупости. Проведя рукой между ног Итачи, по бедрам, Наруто ощутил, как там все влажно. Перевернув Итачи, так, чтобы он оказался на четвереньках, Наруто приподнял его бедра и провел головкой члена между ягодиц.  
Там было так жарко и влажно, что Наруто сам не выдержал напора ощущений и застонал. Итачи лег на грудь, послушно открываясь для альфы полностью, и эта картина сводила с ума. Наруто помог себе рукой, направил член куда нужно и толкнулся вперед.  
— Надень презервативы, — глухо зарычал кто-то сбоку, и Наруто вздрогнул, совершенно забыв о том, что они в комнате не одни. — Я не собираюсь нянчиться с твоим ребенком.  
Наруто хотел было возразить, что не оставит ребенка на Саске, если тот у него будет, а даже с удовольствием примет ответственность и женится, но инстинкт говорил ему, что если он сейчас возразит Саске, то рискует остаться без секса.  
А он не мог так поступить с этой прекрасной омегой, которая изнемогала от отсутствия альфы.  
Наруто быстро вышел, подобрал кинутый ему Саске презерватив, быстро надел его, подгоняемый совершенно божественным видом желающей его омеги, и снова схватил Итачи за бедра. На этот раз он не стал медлить, входя плавно и до упора, чувствуя, как тело омеги с готовностью принимает его. Итачи внутри был такой влажный, такой жаркий и такой узкий, что Наруто подумал о том, не девственник ли он случайно.  
Но времени на размышления не оставалось, Итачи с готовностью подавался назад, негромко постанывая, и Наруто подчинился инстинкту, говорившему ему, как бы получше трахнуть эту роскошную омегу.  
Он двигался, весь взмокший, а Итачи уже не в силах держаться на ногах, обмяк, так что Наруто пришлось подложить под него подушку. Возбуждение и желание были сильны, но все же Наруто никак не мог кончить. Ему мешало то, как Итачи, лежа на животе, смотрел в угол комнаты, а на своего партнера не взглянул ни разу.   
И Наруто не надо было оборачиваться, он и так знал, что Итачи там видит.   
Кого.  
Мокрые волосы липли на лицо Итачи, он дышал рвано и часто, и стонал. Взгляд был полностью затуманенный и расфокусированный. Наруто знал, что Итачи уже успел несколько раз кончить, но кончил он, смотря все в тот же темный проклятый угол.  
Трогал ли себя Саске, смотря на них? Наруто решил, что не хочет этого знать и не стал оборачиваться.  
Еще несколько движений, и вот Итачи перевел взгляд на Наруто, смотря на него, но не видя. Он шептал что-то, возможно, чье-то имя, но это было не имя Наруто.  
В любом случае, это оказалось достаточно, чтобы Наруто, последний раз двинув бедрами, кончил, загоняя в Итачи член до конца, по самый узел. Глаза Итачи закатились и он задрожал, кончая в очередной раз и уже совсем без сил падая на кровать.  
Наруто осторожно приподнял его, собираясь уложить поудобнее и улечься самому. Им теперь как минимум полчаса не разъединиться, и все это время омегу будет трясти от оргазмов, которые заставит ее испытывать член альфы. Удовольствие альфы от секса было совсем мизерным по сравнению с тем, что испытывали омеги. С другой стороны, течки приносили омегам и гораздо больше дискомфорта. За все приходится платить.  
Наруто не заметил, как к ним подошел Саске. Он обнял брата и приподнял его за подбородок, заставляя на себя смотреть. Наруто чувствовал, что Саске напряжен и возбужден, и видел, что он полностью одет.  
Значит, он не трогал себя.  
Через секунду с тихим обреченным стоном Саске впился в губы Итачи и тот, измотанный и мокрый от секса, отвечал ему с таким же отчаянием.   
Будто это они занимались тут сексом, нет, любовью.  
Будто Наруто не существовало.  
Наруто чувствовал, как сжимается Итачи, медленно подаваясь назад на его член. Желая еще, больше, снова.  
Но Наруто так же четко и ясно понимал, что для Итачи существует сейчас только один альфа и это его члена он жаждет.  
И никогда не получит.  
С точно таким же стоном, с каким Саске начал поцелуй, он его закончил. С трудом оторвался от брата и вышел из комнаты быстрым шагом.  
Где-то за стенкой включился душ, и Наруто не надо было быть гением, чтобы понимать, чем сейчас занят Саске.  
Наруто перехватил Итачи поудобнее, уложил его и лег сам, гладя партнера по плечам, чувствуя, как его до сих пор пробивает дрожь от непрекращающихся оргазмов. Он дышал тяжело, весь горел, но тем не менее оказался так вымотан, что уже совсем скоро заснул.

На следующее утро Итачи уже был собран и вежливо холоден: от омеги, которая мучилась из-за течки, не осталось и следа. Наруто не стал ни на чем настаивать, ни о чем расспрашивать, он просто съел завтрак, приготовленный Итачи и, попрощавшись, ушел.  
Вопросы он собирался задать вовсе не Итачи, а его брату.  
Тот явился на службу как обычно и точно так же как и всегда, они с Наруто столкнулись на кухне, когда готовили себе кофе.  
— Следующая течка у него через месяц, — буднично сказал Саске, отпивая из своего стакана. — Я тебе сообщу.  
— Я не хочу, — ответил Наруто, Саске поднял на него удивленный взгляд.   
На самом деле Наруто понимал, с чего такая реакция — Саске удивило то, что Наруто отказывается от Итачи. От того, от чего сам Саске не в силах был отказаться.  
— Это не из-за него, — пояснил Наруто. — Из-за тебя. Точнее, из-за вас обоих.  
— Мы оба тебя не касаемся. Только он. Слушай, я не понимаю, от чего ты отказываешься? Секс без обязательств с течной омегой, вам обоим хорошо, все довольны. Что не так?  
— Все не так! Ты слепой или идиот? Ему было плохо вчера, мне было плохо, потому что я как пятое колесо, а ты скажи, тебе-то было хорошо?  
Саске отвернулся.  
— Это неважно.  
— А ты тупой, — внезапно подвел итог Наруто. — Почему бы вам просто не переспать, без третьего в команде?  
— Нет, это ты тупой, — Саске так и не посмотрел на Наруто. — Он никогда не будет спать со своим братом. Не думай, что я не пытался.  
Он встал и смотря прямо перед собой сказал:  
— Через месяц. Ему всегда очень плохо в этот период, какие-то гормональные нарушения. Если ты не согласишься, мне придется искать кого-то еще.  
И ушел.  
Наруто сидел, смотрел в чашку с кофе и думал, почему его друг так любит усложнять себе жизнь, ведь решение у него прямо под носом.  
Может быть Наруто придется помочь Саске увидеть это решение.


End file.
